joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
The Continuity of Alexneushoorn's Sonic Universe in Greater Detail
This is the Continuity for Alexneushoorn's Sonic Universe. Only Canon events will be listed here. Roleplay events will be listed under Heading 2. And this should be obvious, but there are a few spoilers ahead, so Spoiler Alert. Also, due to some changes in Alexneushoorn's lore to match that of the Archie timeline, some of the continuity is now considered inaccurate, but it will remain because of the old lore having already been written. Timeline Like the Zarvok timeline, the Alexneushoorn timeline begins when Xorda attacks Earth (present-day Mobius) in the perspective of the reader, and still continues on in the present and future. It will feature both events from the Archie Comics and the games, and as stated above, also roleplay events. (This is constantly a WIP, so don't mind this being messy from time to time.) 3181 * Lucas Pierpont Vincent is born. 3187 *Sir Charles Hedgehog is born. 3189 *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is born. 3190 *Amadeus Prower is born. 3195 *Bernadette Hedgehog and Jules Hedgehog are born. 3199 *Rosemary Prower is born. 3205 *Arthur Mongoose is born. 3206 *Colin Kintobor Jr./Snively Robotnik and Isabella Mongoose are born. 3213 * Quentin Mick Vincent is born. 3216 * Sophia Nancy Vincent is born. The Great War * The Great War begins between the Kingdom of Acorn and the Overlanders. 3217 * Antoine D'Coolette is born. 3219 * Rotor Walrus, Ash Mongoose and Bunnie D'Coolette are born. 3220 * Multiple official characters are born, including Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Knuckles the Echidna, Mina Mongoose (and many others, possibly.). 3222 * Dave Monteiro is born in Imsterdim, Eurish. 3225 * Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian and Zooey are born. 3226 * Amy Rose is born. * The Zarvok Resistance is founded by Adex Zarvok Burns. Lucas Pierpont Vincent enlists in the Resistance to aid Adex in his cause. ** After the declaration of independence by Adex, Lucas and the rest of their supporters is made, the Zarvok Resistance reforms into the Zarvok Federations with formation of the first Zarvokian council. Through his hard work, Lucas is promoted to the position of Colonel, becoming an important figure in the Zarvok Federations. ** The Zarvokian Revolution War begins. 3330 * The Zarvokian Revolution War ends - The Zarvok Federations achieves its stance as its own nation. ** Lucas remains a Colonel for the Federations, but he and his wife Mamrie divorce because of Mamrie considering Lucas' military career too dangerous, and her love for Lucas having faded. ** Mamrie leaves Zarvokian territory with Sophia, while Quentin stays with Lucas in the Zarvok Federations. 3236 Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga * Stepbrothers Liam Monteiro and Blade Eastwood travel from the future to murder Cosmo the Seedrian so she won't start a relationship with Blade's original father Tails and cause Blade to lose him, his abilities and potential Freedom Fighter career. ** The brothers travel to Genesis City, Downunda by helicopter to search for Cosmo. After gaining information from a local police station, the brothers learn that Cosmo is in Genesis City. ** Blade attempts to murder Cosmo, but is stopped by a mystical hedgehog and Joshua Sentrium Burns. Blade has an emotional breakdown and runs away to a nearby bar. ** With help from Liam and a bartender working at the bar, Blade decides to find a different way to serve a purpose within the universe. ** Blade receives training from Joshua Sentrium Burns for his new career. ** Liam and Blade leave Genesis City to go to Imsterdim and settle there. ** Liam and Blade settle in Imsterdim and become Heroes for Hire. Inquisitor-Zarvok War * The Zarvokian city of Zerkville is attacked by a hostile faction known as The Inquisitor Clan. Zarvokian troops are sent to take care of the Inquisitors immediately. The Mobian Junta sends in troops of their own to aid the Zarvok Federations. ** The war is won in a day as the Inquisitors surrender due to crippling Morale Loss. This war was the shortest and least bloodiest war in the history of the Zarvok Federations ** Quentin is arrested for violating the ZMRE (Zarvokian Military Rules of Engagement) and deserting the Federations. He is sentenced to 1 year in prison without parole on his own request and is sent off to the planet of Makalov for his imprisonment. Due to this event, Lucas becomes emotionally distressed and buys a plush doll as a coping mechanism. 3237 * Upon learning of her father's emotional distress, Sophia comes to Genesis City to care for her father. While there, she is asked if she wants to join the Zarvok Federations. Sophia accepts, and becomes a member of the Zarvok Federations. * Quentin is released from the Makalov prison and returns to Mobius, where he is reunited with his father Lucas and his sister Sophia after 7 years of separation. Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey * Liam and Blade are called upon by The Zarvok Federations to help taking out an evil "mastermind" named Danny May, who made a move on Genesis City and declaring war against Zarvok. ** After the destruction of many facilities belonging to Danny May, Danny May is killed and Blade has finally proven himself as a hero. Liam and Blade: The Buthuaian Problem * MTBA once the roleplay has advanced further. 3238 Liam and Blade: Space Warfare * Sector 5, a section of the Mobian galaxy is engulfed in a war between the Galaxy Knights and the Twyops, with the Twyops having taken the planet of Xanooiecatl. Queen Pamela Williams of Sector 5 sends Galaxy Knight Master Geronimo Kind and his Student Francis Townley to Mobius to find aid in their war against the Twyops. ** Geronimo and Francis meet up with the leader of the Zarvok Federations, Adex Zarvok Burns and inform them of their war against the Twyops. Adex agrees to send some of Zarvok's best people with Geronimo and Francis to assist them against the Twyops, and sends his son Joshua Sentrium Burns, his girlfriend Marilyn Begley Regis, their tutor Connie Ethel Darden and sniper Sada Backus Dorsey, as well as Heroes for Hire Liam and Blade with the two Galaxy Knights to Sector 5. MBTA once the roleplay has advanced further. 3249 * Benjamin Monteiro is born on Bygone Island. 3257 * Liam Monteiro is born in Station Square. 3262 * Liam's biological parents are killed by a human man named Joe Chill with a firearm. Liam survives and is sent to an orphanage. 3267 * While out on a family activity, Benjamin, who now calls himself Blade Eastwood, sees the Future Freedom Fighters out on a mission, and inspired by the event, decides to train himself to become a Freedom Fighter. However, Blade is turned down because one of the Future Freedom Fighters, Jacques D'Coolette, sensed a large amount of fear in him. This causes Blade to become depressed, and vows to get revenge on Jacques. 3268 * Liam gets adopted by Dave and Zooey Monteiro. As a result, he becomes Blade's stepbrother. ** Liam sympathizes with Blade because of his depression, and reluctantly agrees to help him get revenge on Jacques D'Coolette. ** The brothers steal an Eternity Time Watch from a laboratory and travel back to 3236 to prevent Jacques' birth, setting in motion the (new) events of Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga.